Entre nosotros
by Raihue
Summary: Oneshot SS. (Fue mi contribución para el mes SS, día 25: The other side of the wall) Sakura lleva tiempo evitando a Sasuke, él se da cuenta y comienza a irritarse... justo ahora que regresó la paz, que su vida puede llegar a tener una esperanza, lo único que no necesita es que ella se aleje de él.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Este es un oneshot que escribí para el día 25 del mes SS. Espero que les guste.

La puerta vibró fuertemente al tercer azote, espabilándola por completo y obligándola a dar un respingo asustado. No sabía qué hora era, en ese instante ni se acordaba donde estaba, y tardó unos segundos más en ubicarse en tiempo y espacio antes de contestar titubeante al llamado irritado de aquel joven. Él, del otro lado de la puerta, en medio de la oscuridad, no podía ocultar su molestia... lo miró con atención cuando bruscamente se acercó a ella, estaba tan cerca que se vio forzada a retroceder, cediéndole el paso para que se adentrara en la pequeña oficina.

-L-lo siento...

No supo porqué, pero al disculparse lo notó aún más molesto.

Escuchó un pesado suspiro escapar de esos finos labios que durante tantos años había imaginado besándola, y poco después lo distinguió buscando vagamente el interruptor de la luz. Parpadeó varias veces cuando el foco incandescente atropelló la oscuridad que había reinado minutos antes, y se maldijo al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Había sido una reacción automática, aunque se hubiese prometido semanas antes no volver a hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede? -desvió su mirada con lentitud, concentrándose en los papeles que junto a él podía ver reposando sobre su escritorio.

Él no respondió, cruzó lentamente los brazos mirándola de manera cansada y esperó en silencio a que ella cambiase la absurda actitud que, aunque al parecer había comenzado mucho antes, él había distinguido pocos días atrás.

-Y-yo... no quería hacerte esperar. -empezó, ya que él parecía enojado. -Me quedé dormida, ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento... -levantó su vista, sólo hasta su hombro, y prosiguió. -...no escuché que llamabas.

Él apretó la fina línea de sus labios hasta que estos casi se perdieran en una mueca de frustración y disgusto, aquella mujer no planeaba siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Esta vez fue él quien la interrogó, con su típica actitud indiferente corrompida únicamente por la innegable demanda en su voz. Ella se hizo la desentendida, siguió perdiendo la mirada lejos de sus ojos, y negó levemente con la cabeza irritándolo todavía más.

_¿Por qué le importaba tanto? _

Apretó los dientes, había descubierto y analizado esa respuesta ya un millón de veces. Sólo su orgullo le impedía aceptar libremente, aunque fuese solamente consigo mismo, la realidad con la que se había golpeado la frente días atrás.

La miró ruborizarse y hacer un mohín incómodo, con postura impaciente, como si estuviese ansiosa por sacarlo de allí. Bajo la luz eléctrica se veía incluso más pálida que a la luz del sol, sus cabellos rosa claro caían alborotados sobre sus hombros debido a la reciente siesta y por la manera en que ya dos veces había mojado sus labios con la lengua supo que ella debería estar muy nerviosa.

-Solamente estoy cansada.

Y por fin consiguió que lo mirara, aunque solo fuese un efímero instante, a los ojos. Los de ella se veían tal y como ella había expresado, los de él extrañamente profundos, llenos de un interés y curiosidad que jamás hubiera pensado que podían llegar a tener. Por eso desvió la mirada, no era momento de volver a enamorarse... al contrario. Todo lo que quería era olvidar de una buena vez aquel sentimiento cálido que la tenía rendida a sus pies. Quería poder sacar de su cabeza aquel día, ese fatídico instante en que la había apretado contra él haciéndola olvidarse de la guerra, el miedo y el cansancio. En esos instantes, bajo su profunda mirada, sólo había podido capturar su embriagante aroma masculino que seguía persiguiéndola día y noche, el dulce roce y el calor de su cuerpo... ya no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Cada vez que lo miraba, recordaba aquel exacto instante. Y cada vez que lo hacía, se enamoraba nuevamente de él.

-¿De mi?

Su voz fue acusadora, su comentario preciso.

-No huyes de Naruto, ni Kakashi... ni como quiera que se llame ese tipo con el que andas para todos lados. -ella pensó porqué o cómo él sabía de aquel apuesto asistente que Tsunade le había conseguido... si nunca lo había llevado a ninguna misión o entrenamiento. -¿Estás cansada de mi, Sakura?

Con burla, o mala intención, había pronunciado lentamente su nombre haciéndola estremecer. Eran pocas las veces que él le dirigía la palabra a los demás, menos aún las que se tomaba la molestia de recordar nombres... y sin embargo siempre tenía la costumbre de llamarla a ella por su nombre, aunque nunca antes lo hubiese dicho de esa manera.

-¿Por qué tendrías que cansarme, Sasuke? -no podía dejarse ganar, o cualquiera fueran las intenciones del Uchiha, le iría muy mal; así que le siguió el juego.

-¿Por qué escapas de mi?

Él era inquietantemente inquisidor, aunque no quiso tampoco pudo evitar desviar la mirada al sentirse ahogada ante la exigencia con que la examinaba Sasuke de pies a cabeza. Él esperaba alguna explicación, aunque estaba segura de que ya tenía la respuesta. Aquella actitud altiva no la tenía cualquiera, sino aquel que sabía exactamente qué estaba buscando y cómo encontrarlo.

-Con tu mirada, huyes. -reprochó, acercándose con dos largos pasos. -Con tu cuerpo... -suspiró cansado, al verla retroceder, y torció sus labios en una mueca de disgusto. -...huyes. ¿Hice algo que te ofendiera?

Irguió su postura y llevó las manos a los bolsillos, aunque intentaba mostrarse más relajado para hacer que Sakura cediera aquella pequeña disputa, sólo consiguió verse más amenazante.

-No entiendo porqué ahora tú quieres... esta cercanía. No huyo -aclaró- me alejo de ti porque no existe razón para estar tan cerca.

-La tenías antes. -le recordó él, aún con aquel gesto ladeado que ella no pudo evitar mirar y deleitarse.

Era demasiado guapo. Dolorosamente atractivo.

-¿Es un reproche? ¡No puedes pretender que siga con esas tonterías! Te incomodaba a ti, me incomodaba a mi... -aquello último era una descarada mentira-... solo quiero que podamos ser buenos compañeros. -balbuceó vagamente.

No, sólo quería dejar de sentir y pensar lo que sentía y pensaba al tenerlo así de cerca. Era vergonzoso, inadecuado y definitivamente le afectaba demasiado a la cabeza. Luego venían las _pesadillas_ que a media noche le hacían sudar y despertar a Ino con gemidos sonoros. Su compañera de apartamento ya casi no se comía el cuento, y ella había empezado a disfrutar enfermizamente esos momentos... debía detenerse. Sin ningún contacto, los recuerdos se extinguirían pronto y con ello las _pesadillas_ y los rubores.

-Tu cercanía no me incomoda. -fue la respuesta, seca pero contundente, que lanzó él con sus profundos ojos negros fijos en la sorprendida mirada verdosa de ella.

¿Qué intentaba decirle? ¡Maldita sea, si el Uchiha quería jugar no era el momento!

-Tú no entiendes. -lo miró con angustia. -No sabes lo que provocas, no tienes ni la menor idea... ¡No quiero tenerte cerca!

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, nunca había esperado tener que decirle aquellas horribles palabras y sin embargo él no emitió ningún sonido. Sólo escuchó el ruido seco de su propia espalda chocar contra la puerta y la agitada respiración del joven que la sostenía de ambos hombros. Levantó la vista, encontrándose primero con su mandíbula tensa, luego sus labios apretados y sus ojos brillando con furia bajo el ceño fruncido.

Oponerse a un Uchiha nunca era una buena idea, no tenía cómo ganar.

Sintió la nariz de él chocar contra de suya, su aliento se adentró por la comisura de sus labios y para su sorpresa una sonrisa dulce, y algo irritada, se presentó en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Lo entiendo. -dijo. -¡Maldición, por supuesto que lo entiendo! -gruñó, apretándose fuertemente contra ella como había imaginado cada noche, y chocando violentamente sus labios contra la desprevenida boca de Sakura.

Ella no lo esperaba, pero lo recibió cálidamente. No tardó en adentrar su lengua, ella no se movió, solo se aferró lentamente a su chaqueta arrugando la tela dulcemente.  
>La había deseado tanto desde aquel día... la presencia de Obito allí había sido el único motivo de que no la hubiese aferrado aún más, de que no la hubiese besado allí mismo... su mente había divagado todas las noches sobre aquel momento. A veces incluso creía que podría haberla tomado allí mismo, si Obito no hubiese estado presente. Si la guerra no hubiese urgido tanto...<p>

-¡Maldición! -no estaba enojado, esta vez sólo maldijo por el inmenso deseo que tenía de volver a dejarla sin aire.

Ella lo había empujado con suficiente fuerza para no alejarlo demasiado, al sentir que estaba asfixiándola, y él había aceptado sumisamente dar un paso hacia atrás. No iba a asustarla, no ahora que por fin bajaba la guardia que había puesto días atrás.

Se veía hermosa con sus ojos brillando, lejos del apagado cansancio que antes tenían, sus labios sonrosados al igual que las mejillas y su cuerpo tembloroso. Maldijo los pensamientos que venían a su mente, amontonándose y alentándolo a desvestirla allí mismo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. -suspiró, dio otros pasos hacia atrás y acomodó vagamente su chaqueta con actitud distante. -No vuelvas jamás a escapar de mí. -aclaró.  
>Estiró su mano hasta poder tocarle el rostro, y lentamente acomodó un rosado mechón tras su oreja.<p>

-No necesito que levantes una pared entre nosotros, sí regresé es porque quiero estar con la gente que amo. -su voz era tan casual, casi indiferente, que Sakura no sabía si lo oía o sólo se imaginaba pavadas.-Te quiero conmigo... -tomó las dos mejillas de Sakura entre sus manos, y la obligó a acercarse con un suave tirón. -...y para mi. -sentenció, dándole un delicado beso sobre los labios.

Si algo quedaba de aquella distancia que se había impuesto para con él, se derrumbó en ese preciso instante. No volvería a separarse jamás de aquel hombre.

Tu opinión me haría muy feliz. 


End file.
